Blood Calls
by BloomGirl13
Summary: When sisters of Amon and Sakaki arrive, all hell breaks loose. You will really be shocked!


Robin sat in her room and stared outside. She knew she would have to eventually go back to STN-J. She knew they were wondering where she was. She looked at her watch and climbed down. She put on her helmet and was soon off on a bike ride. "So, have you heard from Robin lately?" There were 2 girls. One had long black hair and it had blue tints in it. Her name was Tetsune. She was 19 years old. She was clearly a witch. The other had brown hair and had glasses and telekinesis. Her name was Mihoru. She was 16 years old. They were swimming in a pool and talking. Both of them were Witch Hunters, members of the STN-J. "No. She just called me." "Really? What'd she say?" asked Mihoru. "Not much." "Come on. Tell me. If you don't tell me, then I'll ask Amon."  
"He won't know." Tetsune said smugly.  
"What!?"  
"Remember, you are in my territory." She said threateningly as she swam deeper down. Her abilities as a witch were she had aquatic powers like Robin's Pyrokinesis.  
"Just shutup will you? Oh by the way, how is your older brother?"  
"Amon I assume?" she said as she popped out of the water  
"Duh."  
"That asshole is so fuckin' lazy." said Tetsune as she flipped her hair back.  
"He is your brother." Mihoru said.  
"So? Sakaki is your brother."  
"What does that—"  
"Never mind." Tetsune stopped as she looked in the bushes. She had no doubt that Amon was standing there watching her.  
"Amon, get a life! Go on a date! For once!" Tetsune said as she jumped into the water.  
"How much longer are we off?" asked Tetsune  
"About 15 more minutes."  
"Let's get out of here. There's a trapdoor under the pool. You gotta touch the bottom though. It'll lead us straight back to STN-J."  
"Cool. Let's do it." They smiled as they swam down and ended up at the well.  
"I can't wait to see Amon's face when we don't pop out of the pool!" said Tetsune.  
"Why are you so mean to him?" they were back in their usual clothes and Tetsune was wearing her usual black flairs with a black long sleeve top. Mihoru was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt that was blue. Dark blue. Michael was sitting by the well when the girls showed up. He was in the midst of eating a doughnut. The shock made him just about freeze.  
"Hello girls."  
"Ho Michael. Whatcha got in your mouth?" asked Mihoru  
"Moufruf."  
"Idiot." Tetsune smiled as she took the doughnut out of his mouth and ate it.  
"Hey! I was saving that."  
"For me I know. Thanks." He smile was so sinister. She walked away and Mihoru was left alone with Michael.  
"Can you believe she is related to Amon?" he asked.  
"Sometimes." The both looked at each other and sighed.  
"So, while you were swimming, I was working." Said Miho as she stared Tetsune down.  
"So?"  
"Get rid of the attitude." She said.  
"Whatever."  
"Don't walk away from me!" she said as a bottle of water opened and was thrown on her.  
"Bitch." "So, what did she say?" asked Michael as she piled herself into the chair that was behind Michael and his computer. "Nothing that would interest you." She said "Why do you have to be so mean?" asked Mihoru as she walked in on the conversation and found a seat on the floor. "I'm not mean. I'm just an asshole." She said as she smiled. "That's something you can't deny." He said as he continued to work on his computer. "I'm going." "Where are you disappearing to now?" asked Mihoru as she looked over Michael's shoulder at what he was working at. "No where." "Who are you going to see?" "No one." "What is—" "I'm using my car." She said as she snatched keys and slammed the door behind her. "What's her problem?" asked Sakaki as he wobbled in. "I'm going after her." Said Mihoru as she got up. "No you are not." Said Miho as she gave them their hunting missions of the day. 'I don't understand. Why aren't Robin and Amon coming in anymore? We didn't scare them away did we? Amon is my brother, but I seriously don't always need to look out for him. That's what I end up doing anyway. It's not like I care about him or anyone else for that matter.' She thought as she drover her sleek black car down the street in the darkness. She stopped at the sign and looked to her left. There was a dark figure beside a gas station light. She smiled as she pulled in and got out. "Well, well, well. How are you Amon?" she asked as she crossed her arms. "Well hello to you also. Little sister." "Where have you been?" "Places to see people doing things." "That's my line." "Well, I'd better go." She noticed his car in the parking lot slot and rushed over to it. She blocked him from the driver's seat and he looked slightly shocked. "What are you doing?" he asked "I need to ask you something. Actually a few things. And warn you." She said "Move Tetsune." "NO! Did you not hear me?" "Move now." She felt the tip of a gun at the middle of her stomach and knew he was pointing his gun at her. "Shoot me." She said sneakily. "Move. I'm warning you now." He said "Amon, they're coming." She said as he looked behind him. "Take this Oniichan!" she said as she flipped him over and he shot his gun. It hit her square in the arm and she fell. He shot her again and she was knocked out. He smiled as he picked her up and saw Robin. "Robin, what are you doing here?" "I was in the neighborhood." She said as she parked her bike. "Do you mind?" he asked as he gave Robin the keys to Tetsune's car and pointed to her car. "Not at all." She said as she watched Amon drive away. 'He has been acting so strangely lately.' She thought as she opened the door and put her bike in. She started the car and put it in gear. She put her hand in the middle compartment and felt that it was soft as if it were covering something. She stopped and scratched at the paint. 'I shouldn't.' She continued to scratch until a little Silver Star appeared and a bag of green liquid was with it. "What is this?" she asked herself. She pulled into the STN-J parking lot and took it with her as she walked inside. Amon was there too and he was putting Tetsune down on a chair beside Sakaki and Michael who were in for another long night on the computer. "Amon?" "Yes?" "I.. uh found this in Tetsune's car." Said Robin as she handed the items to Amon. "This explains her behavior." He said as he gave the green liquid to Michael and he gasped. "Rafeltashiya." He said "What?" "It's a deadly drug that when a witch gets a hold of it, it makes them more violet and their true selves come alive. Their true feelings, and how they feel." He said as she nodded "I've never heard of it until now." She said as she sat down. "It's a really rare drug. If used enough, you will eventually be swallowed up by your feelings." Said Amon as he somewhat read Robin's mind. "What are the side effects?" she asked "There are none. That's why it is so deadly and rare. A witch hunter made it by the name of Washimara. He was supposedly really powerful," Said Michael as he continued to type on his computer. "I've gotta go somewhere. I'll be back to deal with her later," Said Amon as he pointed to Tetsune who was still knocked out. He slammed the door and Michael flinched. "She is in big trouble. She may act all tough, but she is Amon's sister. Younger sister at that. He does care about her whether she likes it or not." He said as Robin left the building. Mihoru was in the alley alone. She knew that Shiwasmarae was here somewhere. She would have to fight him by herself. She walked farther down until she heard voices. "That damn witch hunter is here. She seems weak. Doesn't even have a gun." Said a raspy voice. There was silence until the other voice spoke. "She is a part of STN-J. We could seriously get info out of her." Said the other with a snicker. Mihoru pulled out her gun and hid behind the building. Her gun was pointed up until the 2 were in range. They looked at her and she about froze from fright. "Nice to meet you." There was a flash and Mihoru was on the ground. She felt her side, which felt like it was going to split open. She removed her hand and a crimson liquid was in her hands. She looked up to see them coming closer. "You invited your little friends for a block party, did you?" she asked as she stood up. "Would you like to come?" he asked as another flash appeared and she blocked it. "Here is my gift for the host." She said as her telekinesis kicked in and 4 garbage cans flew at the 2. It knocked them unconscious and she shot both of them with her gun. They fell and she kept breathing heavily. "Thank god I'm not a witch." She picked up her phone and dialed the STN-J headquarters. "Michael?" "Hey Mihoru. What's up?" he asked "I've got that damn Shiwasmarae and his little friend. The block party is over." "I'll send Dojima and Miho over right away." He said and hung up. She was in for a long night. "Good work on the Shiwasmarae case Mihoru. They are going to the factory now." Said Dojima as they all pulled into the parking lot of the STN-J building. "Thanks. Where is Tetsune? Is she working?" "Umm, not exactly. You see, she and Amon got into a fight. She had some Rafeltashiya in her car she was using. Robin found it and gave it to Amon, who naturally being her brother, freaked out. He said she was really violent. He shot her with orba. That knocked her out." Miho said "She was shot twice. Or so Amon says." Dojima added "She's with Michael and Sakaki right now. They are supposed to watch her until Amon gets back. He said something like 'I'll deal with her later.' He sounded so serious. Michael even flinched when Amon slammed the door. She is probably still knocked out. It was only a few hours ago." "But she's a powerful witch. She could have easily gotten up after 15 minutes." "The Rafeltashiya is what makes her an easier target. That is why Amon was worried. Especially after everything that is currently going on." Said Dojima as Miho nudged her "What's going on?" "Nothing. Just forget it Mihoru." "Tell me. She is also my friend." Miho sighed. "At Amon and Tetsune's mansion in Kyoto, there have been some serious activity."  
  
"So what?" "They live isolated from everyone." "And your point?" "No one knows they live there. And it doesn't help that Tetsune is a witch." "Explain please." Said Mihoru as they walked into the room with Michael and Sakaki. They were waving and were soon listening in.  
  
"You still don't get it." Said Dojima as she sat down. "No." "The reason for Tetsune's behavior is she is being hunted." Said Miho "Tetsune? Not her. She wouldn't let anyone do that. She would kill them—" "Not these. They work for Solomon." Said Miho "So the rumor is true?" asked Sakaki "Where did you hear it from?" "Tetsune said that the stuff was happening. She never directly told us she was being hunted. She hinted it and we figured it out." "Does Amon know?" asked Michael "I don't know. Do I?" they turned to see a very dark Amon. "Where's Tetsune?" "Over there." Michael pointed to the couch in the corner where Tetsune was watching TV. "Ahh! She could hear us?" asked Miho "She was there the whole time." Said Sakaki as he sipped his coke. Amon walked over to her. She looked up and turned off the TV and stood up. She was shorter than he was and her head was about to his chin. "Well?" "Well what?" she said "What is this doing in your car?" he asked as he pulled out the bag of Rafeltashiya for her to see. "I don't know." "Are you using this?" he asked as she looked away. There was the sound of the door being closed and Robin walked in. "Robin!" Michael said as he motioned her over. "What is going on?" she asked as she joined the crowd of onlookers. "The Rafeltashiya. Amon is asking her about it." "I give 20 bucks that Tetsune will win this fight." Said Mihoru "I am wagering on Amon." Said Sakaki "Well? Are you?" he asked as he stuck his face in hers. "Why do you want to know?" "This is dangerous." "I'm changing. I think Tetsune." Said Sakaki "I think Amon will." Said Miho and Dojima as Mihoru collected the bets. "So what? Its not like you would care." "Yes I would." He said "You do?" "Yes." "THEN WHY THE HELL ARE Y0U NEVER HERE? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALWAYS GONE, NEVER TELLING ME OR ANYONE ELSE? I GUESS I'M NOT THAT IMPORTANT! YOUR DAMN SOCIAL LIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT! NEXT TIME YOU LEAVE, THINK ABOUT SOMEONE BESIDES YOURSELF FOR ONCE OKAY? THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE WHO DO IN FACT CARE ABOUT YOU! I DO GET WORRIED WHEN MY BROTHER DOESN'T SHOW UP FOR MONTHS? STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKIN' LIAR AND AN IDIOT!" she screamed "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked "You are such a stubborn asshole." She said as she turned away and looked out the window and stared at the moon. "Maybe I'm using it to kill myself." She said quietly "Don't you dare sink to that level. I'm not loosing another one." He said "Then do me a favor and act like a normal brother. At least pretend to care." "That's why I'm protecting you against Solomon." He said as she turned "It's true?" she asked "I found out a while ago. That's why I was away." He said "Amon?" "What?" "Don't follow me around anymore please. You're not my bodyguard." "Fine." He threw the Rafeltashiya down and walked out the door. "So, who wins?" asked Dojima "This is a battle no one can win." Said Sakaki as Tetsune raced out of the room. "I'll get her," Sakaki volunteered. He got up and followed her outside while everyone else stayed where they were. "So, we know 2 things are for sure." Said Miho "What?" asked Robin "Solomon is after Tetsune." "And?" asked Mihoru "Sakaki is in love with Tetsune." Said Michael as he typed on his computer and avoided the surprised gazes that everyone was giving him. "What?" "He does?" asked Dojima "You learn a lot when you stay in this dark building 24/7. That's for sure." He said as he continued to avoid their gazes and ate his Cheetos. "Tetsune likes Sakaki too." Said Mihoru absently. They looked at each other and got out of their seats. "You guys! Come back!" they all ran away to get them and Michael stayed where he was. "I get a front row seat." He said as he tapped into the camera system and watched the 2. "Tetsune?" Sakaki looked around and walked on. He knew she was here somewhere. "Tetsune?" he looked to his left and heard small sobs. He walked to the noise and looked at the black rose bush, which the noise was coming from. He pushed it apart and cut himself. There was Tetsune and she was curled up, her head in her knees. "Tetsune?" She looked up and her usual dark blue eyes were now a dark black. "What?" she asked as she wiped away the tears and looked the other way. Sakaki sat by her and put a hand on her back. "Need to talk?" he asked "Why? Why would I want to talk to you?" she asked "Because I know you better than you know yourself. I've known you for years. I know when you're troubled or not." He said as he smiled at her. "Why do you want to help me?" she asked "Cause you're a friend and I care about you in a lot of different ways." "Why? I'm a witch and you're a human." "So? That doesn't mean anything." He said. She looked at him and smiled "Why me? Why not Dojima or Miho?" "They aren't ones I would want to you know." "Me neither." Said Michael as he watched "Here." Sakaki gave her a tissue and she hugged him. He returned it and pulled away. They looked at each other and kissed. "All right! Go Sakaki!" said Michael as he jumped up and threw his bag of Cheetos all over the place. "What are you so happy about?" asked Amon who had just appeared through the door. "Nothing." Michael turned off the computer screen and walked over to Amon. "Where is everyone?" he asked "Michael! Get a surveillance camera on those 2. We can't find them any—" Mihoru stopped as she looked at Amon who was giving her the 'what the hell is going on look'. "Hello Amon, back so soon?" asked Miho from behind Dojima. "Where's Tetsune?" he asked as he placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "We kinda lost her. She ran off after you—"Amon looked out into the garden and ran outside. "What's his problem?" asked Mihoru as she watched him. Amon appeared behind the black rose bush and watched the 2. He knew that she did in fact like Sakaki. They were gone. He cursed under his breath and went back into the STN-J building, where he found Sakaki on his computer and Tetsune still missing. "Sorry to cut it short, but Mihoru, Dojima and I have to go take care of some business." Miho waved and they left. "Where's Tetsune?" asked Amon as he approached Sakaki. "She went to see Robin." "What!? Why didn't you stop her?" Amon raised his fist and smacked him. "That's for kissing my sister and for letting her go see Robin by herself. You know she is being hunted!" he raced out of the door and Sakaki got up. "Damn he hits hard." Said Sakaki as he sat down. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone okay?" "What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw you." "Us?" "And what you did?" "How?" "I have unlimited access to the cameras." "What?" "I can see everything." "You spied on us?"  
  
"So?" "Michael!" Sakaki chased him all night long. Around the STN-J building of course. Hehehehe. Mihoru had taken her moped down the street. After seeing that Amon had left in his sleek black car, she knew he knew where Tetsune was. She followed naturally. She still had no clue that Sakaki and Tetsune had kissed. Neither did Miho or Dojima. Anyway, she raced down the street and made sure that Amon knew that she was not following him. He pulled into a law firm and she parked by the alley. She peeked at him from behind the wall. Her head moved and she saw black darkness. No, it was dark black clothes. She looked up and saw Amon. "What are you doing here?" "Looking for Tetsune like you. She is my friend and I do care about her." "Go home Mihoru." "What?" "Yes. Go home." "Why?" "Just leave." He said as he put her helmet on her head and started her moped. "I'll make sure that I know that you arrived at the STN-J building. Now go." She looked at him and went back to the building. "What's his problem?" she asked out loud as she opened the door to the STN- J building. Michael was on the phone and computer (as usual) and he nodded as she walked in. "She's here Amon." He said as she sat down and he put his headset down. "Nice try." He said as she took a Pepsi out of the fridge. She shook her head and watched Michael hack into yet another Website. "Don't you get tired of doing that?" she asked as he messed around and changed the Website's arrangements. "No." "You should get a girlfriend. One that stays in the STN-J building or at least works here." "I would ask her, but she'll say no." "Who?" "No one." He got up and pulled a Coke out of the fridge and stared at her. "What are you looking at?" "I was just thinking." "Ohhh. That really scares me." She said sarcastically. "Who do you like anyway?" he asked her "Who me?" she was sweatdropping majorly. "Yeah." 'He cannot find out that I like him. I'll be dead if he does. I'll never live it down. Even Sakaki doesn't know. Only Tetsune does.' She thought as she smiled. "Well?"  
  
"No one that you know." She said "Really?" he got up and walked over to her. He whispered in her ear. "I'm not stupid. I may be young, but I'm not stupid." "Really?" she looked at him and he smiled "What are you gonna do about it Michael?" she asked as he leaned in. "This." He kissed her and she put her hand behind his neck. They broke away and the door closed. They looked and Sakaki was there. He looked totally pissed. "Michael?" "Ye-Yes?" "What are you doing?" "Nothing." "With her." "Uh.." "MICHAEL! I'LL KILL YOU FOR MESSING WITH MY SISTER! YOU BETTER RUN FASTER THAN A BAT OUT OF HELL! I''LL KILL YOU!" Sakaki chased Michael around again and Mihoru sat and watched. "Why is my brother like this?" she asked as she sweatdropped. Amon walked into the law firm. He saw Nagira was asleep. He walked up the stairs and heard 2 voices. "Robin, why are they hunting us?" she asked "Mine is different than yours." She said. "But I did nothing wrong."  
  
"I did." Said Robin quietly. Amon was about to open the door when a loud bang was heard and he fell to the ground. He looked up and someone wearing the symbol of Solomon was standing above him. "Die Amon." "You first." He shot his orba and rushed in. He grabbed Robin and Tetsune and rushed out of the door. He looked at Nagira and knew that someone had knocked him out. He threw them in the back and started his car. "Amon, my car!" said Tetsune as she opened the door and fell out. "Tetsune, get back in the damn car! Now!" "My car Amon." She rushed and turned on the engine. It wouldn't start. She revved it up and it still wouldn't start. There were figures all over the place by now and she kicked her car. It started and she backed up quickly. She felt 2 sharp pains in her back and knew that it was orba. She knew she wouldn't last more than 5 minutes. She made the car race 145 miles per hour and was soon in the parking lot of the STN-J building. Michael and the others were talking when she walked in. "They're here." She said and dropped to the floor. Sakaki and Dojima rushed to her just as Amon flew into the door. "They attacked them. I was barely in time." He said as Robin walked in. She was pale and still held her ground. "Do you think Solomon was behind this?" asked Miho "I have no doubt." Said Amon as he rushed out of the building, leaving Tetsune in the care of everyone else. "This is gonna be a rough night." Said Sakaki as he raised Tetsune and carried her to her room. Robin followed hastily. "Damn big brother. Never thought that you would attack our sister. Maybe you meant to go for Robin, but you injured our sister." Said Amon as he drove away into the darkness. "Is she awake?" asked Sakaki as Tetsune opened her eye slightly. "She is." Said Robin who was drinking a glass of water. It splashed all over her face. "Yep. She is awake." Said Robin as she wiped off her face. "Amon." Tetsune stood up and looked around. "He left last night." "Dammit. He'll never know what really happened." She said "You know who did this?" asked Michael "Yes. I know him personally." "Who?" "It doesn't matter. We have to secure everything in here." She said as she rushed away and hopped on Michael's computer. "What are you—"  
  
"Shutup and sit down. Watch the master at work." She typed very quickly and finally stopped. She clicked "F", "T", and "Enter" and the building shrieked. "What'd ya do?" asked Dojima as she covered her ears. "One, Two, and THREE!" the shrieking stopped and they all sighed. "All secure." Said Mihoru as she smiled. She got up and everyone was really confused. "She hacked into it and I just activated it." "Bing!" an e-mail was shown on Michael's computer and Tetsune opened it. "Hello?" It was video e-mail from Amon. "Tetsune? Where's Michael?" "Here. Why? Wanna talk to 'im?" "Yeah." Tetsune motioned to the computer as Michael sat down. "Not even a "Hello Tetsune. I'm glad to see you are still alive." Or a "Oh MY GOD! What the hell where you thinking?" sort of thing." She said as she sat down "She does have problems." Said Mihoru "I need you to make sure Robin stays within your sight at all times. If she isn't, I'll deal with you later." The e-mail stopped and Michael sighed. "Just because I work here all the time in this stuffy building doesn't mean I can protect all these people at once." He said absent mindedly as he pulled a Coke out of the fridge. "Why has Amon asked someone to look after me?" asked Robin as she looked to Michael for answers. "Dunno. He figures he can't and I'm here 24/7." "That is definatly true." Said Mihoru as she assembled herself out of the conversation. "Why aren't there as many witches as there were before?" "You mean we haven't had as many hunts. That is pretty strange." Said Sakaki "We might add that things have been pretty quiet lately." Said Dojima as she pointed to Tetsune who was sitting on a windowsill near the top of the ceiling. She had been there ever since she had found out that Amon had left. "What is up with her?" asked Miho "She said she knew who attacked Robin and herself personally." Said Mihoru "So?" "There is a lot we don't know about her and Amon." Said Mihoru as she looked at her friend "There is a lot we don't know about all of us." Said Dojima as she tried to state a point. "Do we know a lot about Amon?" asked Mihoru "No." "Michael?"  
  
"Not really." "You?" "But—"  
  
"Sakaki? Miho? ME?" she asked, as she looked Dojima in the face. "Everyone has deep dark secrets. Some that they wish that they didn't know." Said Robin "But she is always so........ mean." Said Miho as she looked at her. "She acts like that so people will respect her and treat her like a different person. Most people say stuff like 'Isn't that Amon's sister?' or stuff like 'She needs to act more like her brother.'" Said Mihoru "I've never said anything like that." Said Michael "I know. She knows how it is to live inside and outside cause her brother raised her. She knew she always had to be her best friend." Said Mihoru as she smiled at Tetsune. The window was above Sakaki and he looked straight up. He smiled at her. He looked back at Robin who smiled. There were 4 wet drops on Sakaki's shoulder and he thought that the roof was leaking. He wiped them off and realized that the roof was metal. 'She's crying.' He thought as he looked up and saw more glints of tears fall. There was a silence among them all and a swift movement made them all look up. Tetsune had hopped down from the windowsill and was now running for the door. "Wait!" Mihoru raced after her and the door slammed closed. The windows all slammed shut and they were all locked in. They heard a car start and Michael accessed the computer cameras. "She's leaving." "We know that!" said Mihoru as she tried to open the doors. "Stand back." Dojima, Miho, and Sakaki stood back as Mihoru took out a gun. She shot the door and it opened. "Come on! Amon'll kill us if he finds out that we let her get away." They rushed out to the parking lot and found her car was still there. Mihoru's communicator rang and she answered it. "Michael? What's up?" she asked "Tetsune isn't in her car. She's headed out on foot." He said as Mihoru lowered her communicator. "Let's all split up. Robin take your Vespa, Sakaki take your motorcycle, Miho take your car and take Dojima with you. I'll take my car." She said as she pointed to a smooth red car to their left. "She can't have gone too far!" Said Sakaki as he revved up his motorcycle. He zoomed away and the others followed. 'I have to run. I have no choice. The closer that I get to them the more my big brother will hurt them. I can't bear to have another person I love dearly killed. Even that one wasn't my fault. Ahhh...... That's not the point. If they find me, he'll find them and they'll all be in danger.' Tetsune stopped and bent down, putting her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath. She looked around and heard her communicator ring. She knew that it would probably be Sakaki or Michael. She took it out of her pocket and threw it on the ground. The sound stopped and electric sparks flew around the once useful object. "You're all looking for me," She said as she began to run even farther than before. "Sakaki, I had a visual for about 5 seconds, and her system file just disappeared." Michael said as Sakaki stopped at the same sidewalk that Tetsune had broken her communicator. He saw it and grinned. "Michael, I know why you can't access her." "Impossible. I can't even figure it out." Sakaki picked up the communicator and looked at it closely. "She broke her communicator." Said Sakaki as he got back on his motorcycle. "Oh. I knew that." Said Michael as he sweatdropped. "Sure ya did." Said Mihoru as her car pulled up next to Sakaki's motorcycle. "Hey, how did you get this?"  
  
"You're not the only hacker Michael." She said as Miho and Dojima showed up. "We've been looking for hours. She is nowhere." Said Miho as she got out of her car. "Where's Robin?" asked Michael "Good question." Said Mihoru Robin's Vespa came to a halt and she parked it. She knew that there was a lot more witch energy here than anywhere she had explored. She walked down the alley and looked around. She saw a figure move quickly into a corner and followed it. She saw it move quicker and looked around. "Robin." A voice like the wind was heard across the alley. Robin looked around and put on her glasses. "Robin." Another wind with the sound of her name. "Come." The wind picked up and pushed Robin forward.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked "A friend." The corner lit up and Tetsune was there. She looked up and saw Robin. "Robin. Join me." Behind her was a dark aura and Robin shivered. "You're not her!" "Ha. You think not?"  
  
"You're not!" "Test your friend." A pulse of wind made Robin stumble. When she looked up, she was knocked back by a jet of water. She looked up and saw another coming at her. She blocked it with her fire, but it barely canceled it out. She got slightly wet. "Water puts out fire." Said Tetsune as she smiled evilly. Another stream of water was shot at her and she jumped out of the way. "Robin." Miho looked ahead and got in her car. "Robin's in trouble." "How do you—"Sakaki said "A physic burst of energy." She said as she zoomed ahead. Sakaki followed her and they were soon at the alley. Miho's communicator rang and she answered it. "What?" "Amon is headed over." "Michael, you told Amon?" "He kinda shook it out of me." "Amon would do that?" she asked "I would if you lost my sister." Amon towered above them and Miho turned "She ran off by herself." A column of fire was shown above the building along with a long stream of water. "They're fighting." Said Amon as they ran down the alley.  
"Where were you anyway?" asked Sakaki as they ran.  
  
"Places." Said Amon.  
"That helps." Said Mihoru as they rounded the corner.  
"What is going on?" asked Dojima as she ducked from the water. "Michael? What the heck is going on?" asked Miho as she put on her headset.  
  
"Apparently Tetsune has been using too much of that Rafeltashiya. Her emotions are taking a hold of her. If someone doesn't do something, she'll blow." He said "What can we do Michael?" "Miho, use your physic abilities to see what her emotions are running like." "Okay." She closed her eyes and felt the energy rush to her. She quickly opened her eyes and fell. She clutched her stomach and Dojima helped her up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Her emotions are so weird." "How so?" asked Michael "She is confused, angry, happy and sad at the same time." "That is a deadly combination." Said Michael as he continued to type away frantically. "Why though? Why Robin?" asked Dojima "Robin, you'll never win. Just give up. You've always been useless." Said Tetsune 'Robin, don't listen. If you let her take hold of your emotions, you'll end up just like her.' Robin thought to herself. She knew what was causing this. The Rafeltashiya. "Robin!" She turned to see Amon, Sakaki, Miho, Mihoru, and Dojima standing there.  
  
"Robin, look out!" she turned her attention back to Tetsune and blocked her with a surge of energy. Robin then did the inevitable. She ran to her and hugged her. "What's she doing?" "Tetsune, remember me. Forget your feelings. Remember all of us. How Michael used to look at you when you stole his food, how he always pouted like a little kid. About Dojima who had always tried to give you fashion tips. About Miho, who was always the one who got you motivated. About Sakaki, how he loved you and you two kissed. How he used to make you laugh and how he was always there for you. About Amon, and how worried he was as a brother and how when you weren't fighting, he had always made you laugh. About Mihoru, who was always the practical one and who made those corny jokes that you like so much. And about me, who really understands you like no one else because we are one in the same. We are both witches. We both have learned things we wished we did not know and how we deal with it. You don't have to kill yourself. Suicide is not the answer. You have so much to live for. Stay with us, and most importantly, I want you alive!" A flash of light was shown and everyone covered their eyes. There was a small shallow thump and the light was gone. Robin was now kneeling down to Tetsune's level on the ground and felt her pulse. "What's wrong?" asked Amon "Stand back." She said as green ooze came out of Tetsune's mouth. "The Rafeltashiya. It's disappearing out of her system." "You helped her Robin." Said Dojima "Now all we can do is sit back and wait for her to recover." 1 week later.......... "Nice job. Never thought that you could do it!" said Michael as Dojima walked in. "Shutup!" she said as she punched him. "Oww. Sorry." he said sarcastically "Hey guys." Tetsune walked by and sat down at her computer. "She's been awful cheerful ever since she came back." whispered Dojima as she tapped Michael on the shoulder. "Better enjoy it now." He said "Have you seen Robin and Amon?" asked Tetsune as she looked at Michael "No. Why?" "Robin, thank you for helping Tetsune. You didn't have to." "That's what friends do Amon. I helped my friend." "Thanks. I know that when I'm not around, I can trust you and Mihoru to take care of her. She is over the Rafeltashiya stage. She is recovering very well." "I'm glad." "There's still one last thing I'd like to do." "What?"  
  
"Robin, why did you become a witch hunter?" "I.. don't know." Robin looked down. "Robin, look at me." Amon put his hand under her chin and pulled it up slightly so that she could see him. Tears were forming in her eyes. "We all have secrets. I have mine and you have yours. I still have to do this." He leaned down and kissed her. Robin was shocked for a moment, and closed her eyes the next moment. Amon put his hands on her hips and she put her hands behind his neck. Mihoru was behind the bush as they kissed. "A—"A hand was placed over her mouth as she was dragged away. She recognized the smell and broke free. There stood Michael looking at her dead in the face. "Mi—Michael?" "Shhh." He kissed her and she smiled inside. Tetsune awoke with a start. 'It was only a dream. Amon didn't.' she thought as she slowly drifted back to sleep. The illusions were creeping her out now a days. Ever since that incident, she could barely keep her eyes focused. The figures that walked the night that never said anything. They passed by people and they said nothing. The silence of the days and the shrill screams of those who had suffered. She pulled the covers closer to her head and looked outside. The moon and stars were still there. She knew what she had to do now. She would keep all her secrets. No one would know the true her. She slowly drifted back to sleep to the sound of the wind blowing. "Sakaki, where is everyone?" asked Dojima the next morning. "Dunno. Mihoru left for America last night and Amon is missing as usual." "What about Robin?" "She's back at the Nagira Law Offices." He said "Tetsune?" asked Miho "Good question. She's not been talking much since she came back. Do you think something is bothering her?" asked Sakaki "True. She had been acting slightly peculiar lately. That is nothing new though." "I've been digging around about her and Mihoru." Said Michael as he pulled up a page on his computer. "Mihoru Takiwaka: age 16. Occupation prior to STN-J, student at Tokyo U. Birth date: August 23, 1988. Relatives: Mother, Father, sister (dead), and grandparents." "That doesn't seem too strange." Said Sakaki "Well, listen to this. Prior arrests and criminal record: Was at P Mart when a man was shot. She was found covered in his blood and with a gun in her hand. Examinations proved that her fingerprints were all over the gun. It says that they took her in for questioning and she got angry and the police officers were found hanging by nothing from the ceiling after the chief came in after 5 hours. They said that nothing was broken and the door was still locked when they opened it. And none of the officers had keys in or out." "Okay, that is pretty strange." "That happened when she was 13." Said Michael as he read the date of the posting. "Why did they hire her then?" "That is a question to ask." Said Michael as he sat back. "If you think that that is weird, wait till you hear about Tetsune." Said Michael as he pulled up another page. "Tetsune: age 19. Occupation prior to STN-J: an assassin." "A what?!" asked Dojima "Birth date: October 31, 1985. Relatives: Brother, Brother (Amon)." "She has another brother? Who?" asked Miho "That's what I was trying to find out. Things just flew up at me." "What about her criminal record?" asked Sakaki "This is really strange. Prior arrests and criminal record: Found at 47 murder scenes. All of which she was involved. Involved in an organization called 'K.A.H.'" "What does that stand fro?" "You don't wanna know." He siad "What?" asked Miho "Kill all humans." "She would never be part of that." Said Sakaki. "Apparently it was one of Solomon's gigs. He was supposed to be there personally. Here's a picture." He pulled up a picture and it showed a man and a girl. The man was hugging the girl. "That looks like Tetsune. Whose the guy?" asked Sakaki "'Resources say that this pair was seen together and were the people responsible for more than 50 deaths. There is a huge bounty on their capture. The two suspects names are Tetsune and Solomon.'" Said Michael as they looked at him. "Michael? Is this a hoax?" asked Miho "If Tetsune is Solomon's brother, than that means... Amon is Solomon's brother too." "You think it's true?" asked Sakaki "We can only hope it is not." "Hey guys. What are ya talking about?" Tetsune had appeared and they quickly turned off the pages. "How... You have been." Said Michael quickly. "Oh. I'm fine. I'm going out to get some food. Anyone want anything?" she asked "Ill take some Ramen if you don't mind." Said Michael as he felt his stomach.  
  
"Okay. Anyone else?" "I'll come with you." Said Sakaki as he got up and followed her out. "I hope it's not true." Said Michael. "We can only hope right now Michael. If she wants to say anything, she'll tell Sakaki or Robin. That's who she is closest to anyway." Said Miho as she walked out. They walked into the market and Sakaki looked at Tetsune. "I'm just getting that stuff and getting out." She said as she grabbed a basket and piled things into it. She walked up to the register with a smile. She looked at the clerk and he smiled back. "I'll kill you, you witch." A voice was heard in her head. "Excuse me?" she asked the clerk. "I said nothing ma'am." He said "But you just—" "I'm sorry. Maybe that was your friend talking to you." He pointed to Sakaki who was looking at the latest installment of a magazine. "Oh." "Your total is 1467 yen." She nodded as she handed him the cash and left. 'Sakaki would never say that.' She thought as they both got into the car. Upon arriving at STN-J, Tetsune saw that Amon's car and Robin's Vespa were there. "They must be back." Said Sakaki "Yeah." She said as she quickly moved into the building. "I see you." The voice was back in her head. "Sakaki, stop it!" "What?" he asked as he looked at her confused. "Stop saying that!" she said "What did I say?" "I'll kill you, you witch. Traitor. Monster." She ran into the building and ran past Amon and the others. "Hello Tets—"She rushed past Michael, throwing the bag down and running out to her room. "What's going on Sakaki?" asked Mihoru as Sakaki ran in panting. "She-said-I-said-something. She-freaked-out." He said between breaths "What do you mean?" asked Dojima. Amon looked out the window and shook his head. "I know." He walked down the hall to Tetsune's room. All was quiet until Robin followed. There were 2 knocks on Tetsune's room as Amon opened it. The blinds were still not open and he saw her in the corner. "Amon?" she looked up and smiled "What's wrong?" "The voices." "What voices?" "The ones that are threatening to kill me." Robin was holding onto the door frame and was listening in, the top half of her body was hanging in the door. "What voices?" "The ones that will never go away." "I don't hear anything." "Amon?" "What?" "Why do you hate me so much? Is it because I'm a witch?" "What?" "I know what mother did was painful for you, but you too are a seed. Your craft will come soon enough." Amon looked at her as she got up. He walked to her and slapped her. "Don't ever say that. Ever again. Understand?" "No!" she punched him and ran away. Robin went after her. "It seems that you will never understand." He said as he walked back out. "Tetsune? Where are you?" Robin looked around and knew that Solomon was doing a good job at scaring her. "It's okay. It's only me." She said as she saw Tetsune ahead of her. "Is everything—" "Robin, why are they after me? I swear that I didn't do anything wrong. I followed all of his orders." "We can't control Solomon." "I know. But still—" "What are you keeping from Amon and us? You know something we don't." "I don't understand. Everyone seems to be confusing. I don't understand anything anymore." "Solomon is sending hunters out to get you on purpose." "Is this what he did to you Robin?" "Mm. He is still sending them after me." "I don't have any secrets that I have that you or Amon don't already know." "Alright. Let's go before Amon finds you." They walked back to the STN-J building. "Well, glad to see that you're back." Said Mihoru as she smiled at her friend. "Where is Amon?" she asked. "He left about an hour ago. He said he had some unfinished business to take care of." Said Michael as he sucked on his lollipop. 


End file.
